The Great Deceptitrain Battle
The Great Deceptitrain Battle is a film created by Transformersprimefan and co-directed by Ryantransformer017. Summery Hunter, a Deceptitrain fugitive and Megatrain's closest friend, returns and turns everyone on Equesodor evil, including the Autobots and Trainbots. It's up for Ryan, Crash and his friends, and Thomas to defeat Hunter and get everyone back to normal. Plot Hunter Meets Starscream Hunter walks along the road, grumbling about Thomas ruining his plans. He hears someone nearby and wonders who said it. The Decepticon Starscream comes out and explains he knows how he feels. Hunter tells Starscream that he wants revenge on Thomas and his friends. Starscream makes a deal with Hunter that if he'll get Thomas and his friends, he'll rule Cybertron and Equestria as their kingdoms. Hunter agrees and knows how to make Thomas' friend obey him. On Sodor On Sodor, Thomas enjoys being a big celebrity. Ryan and the Dazzlings sing some songs. But Matau is on a lookout with Crash in case if Decepticons popping up. Thomas performs a few Iron Blaster shots for the fans then Ryan and the Dazzlings sing Battle of the Bands. Suddenly, Ryan hears something. He tells Thomas to follow the sound and Thomas does, taking Percy and James with him. Matau, Crash and Ryan follows Thomas and figure out that the sound was and notice that the Machine Robos were nearby looking for the Dazzlings. Ryan informs the three robots that he reformed the Dazzlings and he became their second leader. Heli Robo tells Ryan about some news from Optimus. Ryan asks her what he said. Heli Robo informs Ryan about Starscream and Hunter is back and tries to turn Thomas' friends evil. At that moment the Decepticon and Deceptitrain show up. Ryan tells Thomas to go somewhere while Matau, Ryan and the Machine Robos hold them off. Matau tells Hunter that the Machine Robos are Autobots. Thomas runs off to somewhere. Percy is captured by Evil Anna. Once she thought what she would do she flies off to find Thomas. Meanwhile, on the Nemesis, Percy wonders who send Hunter here. Hunter appears and tells Percy that no one send him. Percy is confused and asks what's going to happen. Hunter informs Percy that he will be fine and turns Percy into a Decepticon. On the ground Ryan wonders where Percy is and saw something heading at him. He ducks to avoid it but looks to see Evil Anna. He asks her what happened to Percy. Evil Anna tells him that Percy has been turned evil by Hunter. Percy, now evil, appears asks Ryan where is Thomas. Thomas arrives and is shock to see Percy. Thomas asks Percy what happened to him. Percy says he's better and Hunter is his friend. But despite some of it turning into an argument between him and Thomas, Ryan and the Machine Robos absorbs the negative energy. Percy soon notice that Ryan is with Thomas. Hunter gets annoyed and tells Percy to attack Thomas. Ryan changes at Hunter and fights him in a swordfight. Percy is about to attack Thomas but the Machine Robos stops him. Ryan tells Thomas to run. Thomas runs away and tells Matau, Crash and Evil Anna to fly. Percy breaks free from the Machine Robos grasp and runs after Thomas. Ryan quickly opens a portal for Thomas and it closes when he get into it. Percy gets angry and attacks Thomas Trivia *will be guest stars in this film. * *will be good guest stars in this film. * *Everyone who is turned evil will work for Hunter. * * *will be bad guest stars in this film. * * Songs *Rainbow Rocks *Battle of the Bands * * * *Welcome to the Show * * * * Scenes *Hunter Meets Starscream *On Sodor *Ryvine and Rothbart joins Hunter/ *The Cyberlings team up with Ryan/ * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan